How Did It Happen? Fruits Basket Oneshot Revised
by Queen of Seiryuu
Summary: Hatori pondering over if it's okay to love Tohru and forget about Kana. Please read to see what he does! R&R!


Fruits Basket One-Shot (Hatori x Tohru)

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction one-shot on Fruits Basket. Please feel free to comment and rate it and if you really like it, add it to your fav fan fiction stories!**

**Akito:** Excuse me, you stupid girl, will you move on to the story and stop rambling?

**Me:** Oh shut up, Akito! But you're right (I hate to admit). If you want the story to start then do the disclaimer!

**Akito:** If it will help you shut up, then I will. ME: (throws plates at Akito's head)

**Akito:** (ducking plates) Disclaimer: Queen of Seiryuu doesn't own Fruits Basket. If she did, Tohru wouldn't exist.

**ME:** Akito, shut up! Tohru should exist! (duck tapes Akito's mouth)

* * *

><p>Hatori stared at Kana's picture, wondering how it had happened. <strong>How could I have forgotten about Kana?<strong> wondered Hatori. He couldn't remember when he had started falling for Tohru. Perhaps when he had asked her about "when the snow melts what does it become?" and Tohru replying that it became spring.

Or perhaps when she got sick with fever and then everyone had been worried over her. Hatori sighed, knowing that Kana had moved on and that she was now happily married. But as for Tohru since Yuki and Kyo had left to go to a big college and now Tohru was left to take care of Shigure on her own.

But he could also remember when Tohru had told Akito that "you're alive" and that the many visits that Tohru had paid Akito had worked off in that Akito was now more happier and nicer to all of the Zodiac members, surprising them all. Momiji, who had blossomed under Tohru's influence was now grown up and no longer acting as had a few years ago and was hoping to get a degree in business. Haru, no longer went black since Tohru had come and now was trying to ask her out, but Tohru had repeatedly said no.

But he wondered, what it even be alright to love Tohru? Especially since he was 10 years older, and a member of the Zodiac. But the others had noticed his attentions to Tohru and were telling him to ask her out, except for Haru, who told him that now they were rivals and he would have Tohru first.

Kisa had repeatedly told him, "Grandpa Hatori, you and Sissy would be good together." Hiro who had been listening in had said "Who would go out with that girl anyway?" Kisa had told Hiro to be nice to Sissy and that Sissy and Hatori deserve some happiness.

Aya and Shigure had sounded excited and been trying to give him advice on how to ask Tohru out, but Hatori had told them if they did, the whole world would know every embarrassing thing they had done since they were four and that had shut Aya and Shigure up.

"H-Hatori, are you okay?" a timid voice asked.

Hatori turned around and saw Tohru staring at him worried. "I will be fine, Tohru. There's no need to worry."

"B-but Hatori, Shigure told me that you've been feeling bad. Are you sure you're alright?"

**The stupid dog**, he thought. "No, really Tohru, I'm quite alright. I have a question to ask of you.

"O-oh sure Hatori. What did you want to ask?" Tohru replied, blushing.

"Would you ever think of dating someone years older than you? Could you love him even if he was that much older?" asked Hatori hesitantly.

"I-it depend who it was. But my mom always told me it was better to give people the benefit of the doubt, you know?" Tohru replied after thinking for a minute.

"What if I had asked you, Tohru?" asked Hatori, now resolved not to let Tohru out of this life and that Haru would never get her.

Tohru stared at Hatori for a moment, not quite believing Hatori. But then seeing that his face was quite serious, she replied, without stuttering, "I wouldn't have thought that Hatori actually liked me like that. I thought you'd never look at me that way. And yes, I would like to date you."

Hatori finally smiled and walked over to Tohru and hugged her. He was no longer alone and had Tohru by his side. He drew Tohru's face to his and gently kissed her.

"Aya, we're finally having a wedding!" Shigure suddenly yelled.

"Finally,Shigure! I'd didn't think Hari was going to do it!" replied Aya happily.

Hatori and Tohru stopped kissing and Hatori calmly said, "Shigure, Aya, one more word and everyone will know that you two been to the red light district."

"Ah Hari, always ruining our fun!" whined Aya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked my first fan fiction! Please R&R!**

**Shigure: **Queen of Seiryuu, please tell Hari to stop ruining my and Aya's fun!

**Hatori: **One more word Shigure, and the whole publishing world will know every embarrassing thing you've done since you were four!

**Tohru: **Please Hatori, don't punish him too much!

**Me: **Sorry to disagree with Shigure and Tohru, but quit whining Shigure and act your age! That's goes for you too, Aya!

**Aya: **We were only having some fun, Queen of Seiryuu.

**Yuki: **Lay off, brother!

**Aya:** Yuki! Let's do something together!

**Yuki:** (punches up Aya, who then falls on Tohru and transforms.)

**Tohru:** Aya! Are you ok?

Yuki picks up Aya and throws him into a lake.

**Kyo:** I don't think we'll be seeing Aya for awhile. How about another fight, you stupid rat?

**Yuki:** Stupid cat. (kicks Kyo, who goes flying into the water)

**Me: **Okay….


End file.
